


Chilling With Frost

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Criticism, F/F, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Hanging Out, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Killer Frost have a chat between girls about Caitlin’s questionable taste and that wild bachelorette party.





	Chilling With Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr request :)

"Ugh, this bedroom is horrific."

Caitlin's voice permeates iciness, well, Killer Frost's does, criticizing her other self's style preferences as she eyes up the various floral accents and decorative features in the room. "This chick has no taste."

She may be her aggressively cool self right now, but beneath it all, she's still your best friend Caitlin. You fling yourself onto Caitlin’s outrageously soft bed.

"Aw, don't be like that!" you stick up for her other half. "Caitlin has different taste. By the way, she's my friend and I don't like you ragging on her outfits and other various choices."

"So what am I, then?" Frost asks defensively with her hands on her hips.

"You're also my friend, duh!"

She shifts a little awkwardly at the compliment. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

That’s probably the best you’ll get out of her in return.

“You know you love me," you tease.

"Well, you can be pretty badass when you want to be," Frost admits. Coming from her, this is a major compliment. You might have to mark this down! She gets comfortable on the bed next to you (or comfortable as Frost can be). You laugh at her comment.

"It's like you didn't already know that!" you joke. "I can be just as frosty as you! Well... attitude-wise, that is."

“Hmm.” It came out as a subtle laugh.

“Remember the bachelorette party fiasco?" The memory pops into your head when Frost throws a decorative rosy-coloured pillow to the floor in disgust. You can't help but reminisce. It was a crazy night and you and ladies hadn't spent as much time with Caitlin as Killer Frost as you did that night. You remember feeling anxious at first being around her, but there was really nothing to worry about. Frost may be a total ice queen, but she has a warm side. You can sense it. "It was strangely fun. Tiring, but fun.”

“Ha! I’m surprised no one died," she remarks.

“Hey, even though we don’t have powers, we still hold our own!” you retort, defending the ladies of Team Flash.

“Relax attack dog, I meant everyone who crossed our path.”

“Oh, right, well, either way... it was one hell of a night.”

There's a small pause.

“I wouldn’t mind doing something like that again,” she says.

_Did I hear her correctly?_

“Hmm..." you ponder. "Maybe we’ll have to grab the girls and hit the town again sometime." A little side smile begins to form on her face. This has got to be some kind of miracle.

“Just make sure the other half isn’t wearing pink. I hate pink.”

"Okay, now you realize I have to make sure Caitlin does wear it, right?"

"Don't make me freeze you."

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "May I ask are you able to write caitlin snow x female reader requests? Nothing smutty just her chatting to her girlfriend when she's killer frost and talking to her of happy times together. Totally fine if not or even if you want to just make them friends :-)"


End file.
